The Mirror World
by Shadow-Hanyo
Summary: The Mirror World is the same but diffrent. In the mirror things are backwards. When Kagome is sucked into the mirror her grandfather gave her what will happen? She is now Kagome the Hanyo, will she be stuck in this backwards world forever?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-Yasha, though I wish I did.

Everything in Bold Italics Underlineis narrative speech

Everything in Italics is someone thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The hanyo was perched, silently, on the branch. Her blue eyes were glued to the Priest in the shallow, valley bellow. She was nervous, but she kept her senses on the robed man, just watching.

"Kagome wake up or you will be late for school!" Her mother yelled.

Kagome finished smoothing and tucking in her uniform top, "Coming," she called racing down to the kitchen. "Finally I get to have a few days to myself." She sighed and grabbed food.

Her family smiled as she rushed around. "See ya sis," Souta called as Kagome went to the door.

"Bye," she tapped on her shoes and waved, leaving the house.

_**I am Kagome Higurashi a fifteen year old student, but I am far from normal students I hardly go to school and fight demons about everyday of my life.**_

She rushed down the shrine steps bag slung over her right shoulder.

_**This is one of the few days I actually have a normal day.**_

"Wow I can't believe I had a test TODAY," Kagome slumped in her seat. She and her three friends where seated around their favorite table at WacDonalds.

"Yeah we tried to tell you this morning, but you where rushing around everywhere," her curly haired friend on her left said.

Kagome looked over and sighed, "Ya," she looked down.

"At least there will be a make up test," the one across from her pointed out.

Kagome brightened a bit, "Ya just need to study." She looked at the clock and stood up, "well see you guys later." She waved and left the fast food restaurant.

"Where have you been?" A figure cast in shadows barked.

Kagome stopped and turned around as the figure came into the light, "INU-YASHA!" She cried out surprised.

_**Inu-Yasha is a half dog demon, a hanyo. He and I are searching for the sacred jewel shards in the feudal era, along with our friends, Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, and Shippo the fox demon.**_

"What are you doing here? She crossed her arms frowning.

He marched forward, "I came to get you, and we need to keep searching for the shards and NARAKU!"

_**Naraku was a half demon like Inu-Yasha, but powerful and evil. He turned Inu-Yasha and Kikyo against each other. He wants the shard just as we do.**_

"I have to more days," she turned away from him.

He growled and got in her way, "Kagome COME ON!"

Kagome frowned; she needed these two more days. "Inu-Yasha…."

He looked slightly nervous, "What?"

"SIT BOY," she cried out angrily.

Inu-Yasha's rosary glowed and his whole body crashed into the ground, face first.

Kagome stepped around him and marched angrily into the house.

"Fine," Inu-Yasha yelled pulling himself out of the dirt, "Be that way." He turned growling and moved into the shrine housing the bone eaters well. "Stupid Girl," he jumped down into the well, disappearing.

"Stupid Boy," Kagome kicked off her shoes and placed her bag beside the door.

"Oh Kagome," her grandfather came into the hall, "just who I wanted to see." He was carrying a large item, covered in a gray sheet. "This is for you," he pushed it into her arms.

Kagome looked down, it was the length from her waist to forehead, and she had to hold it low to see. It was pretty wide as well. "What is it?" she asked confused.

"An old artifact, it's called Jingi." He smiled.

Kagome blinked a few times, "Another fake?"

Her grandfather's cheeks reddened, "it's real," he cried and turned.

Kagome smiled, "thanks grandfather," she walked upstairs with Jingi. She entered her room placing it against the wall; the gray cloth shifted showing the glittering glass surface of a mirror.

"Die Kagome," the arrow was released, soaring through the sky toward the hanyo. Blue sacred light swirled around it, it caught her in the chest, pinning her to the tree behind her. A small pink jewel necklace softly hit the ground, rolling to a stop. She reached out toward the man until the spell came over her, her hand fell down and eyes closed. The Priest collapsed to his knees.

"Big Brother," a boy pushed through the crows gathering and raced to his side. The man picked up the jewel; face pale, crimson blood stained the ground polling around him. He had suffered a deadly wound.

"Take this and burn it with me," he placed it in his younger brother's hand. Eyes falling shut, he hit the ground dead.

"No NARAKU!"

Kagome jolted awake, her breathing shaky, and body tense. She couldn't remember her dream, but the feeling was still there fear, angry and hurt. She got out of bed whipping the seat from her brow, "I need a cool drink," she mumbled and moved toward the door. She froze as a soft twinkle caught her eyes, she turned.

The mirror now was completely uncovered; its surface was shimmering unnaturally. Kagome kneeled before it, somewhere on the mirror she could sense a sacred jewel shard, well something that felt a lot like it.

She reached out and touched the smooth surface; it rippled below her finger tips. She cried out and went to pull back, but the solid surface turned liquid and wrapped around her arm. She screamed and pulled but useless she was pulled into the mirrors depths, her mind going blank as she passed out.


End file.
